Dekka Jean Talent
Sam Temple: 'I didn't think you had a last name. I thought you were like Iman or Madonna or Beyonce. You just needed the one name'. * Dekka: 'Yeah, sure. Me and Beyonce.' ~Sam Temple and Dekka, after Dekka reveals her last name is Talent. ---- Dekka Talent is a 15 year old African-American girl with the ability to 'cancel gravity' from a small area, causing everything in the are to be lifted into the air. She was part of the Coates freaks who were trapped by Caine. She, along with Brianna and Taylor was saved by Sam. Dekka is a very internal person who does not talk about herself, especially not about her thoughts or feelings. Because of this, people consider her threatining and scary, but she's really not. She claims that being a little scary at Coates isn't a bad thing. She's tough and always there to help, even in dangerous situations. She is a lesbian and has been faced with homophobia and racism, but she is comfortable in her own skin. Sam thinks of Dekka as an ally and thinks of her as possible leader of the FAYZ if he dies. Dekka was sent to Coates Academy by her shocked parents due to kissing a girl at a parking lot outside a Claim Jumper restaraunt. Gone In Gone, she's rescued by Sam and others from Drake's cruel plastering. She lets Lana heal her hands, but not the cut on her forehead from Drake kicking her. She meets Brianna at Coates when they're plastered together, and falls in love with her, but doesn't dare tell her. She fights for Perdido Beach. Hunger In hunger, Dekka reveals she has a crush on Brianna, but she would never tell her about it. She explains more about her past, too. When Sam goes to the power plant to stop Caine, he leaves her up there, showing his trust in Dekka.When Sam returns, Dekka goes with Edilio to try to kill the thing in the mine with her powers. But when she getrs there, Lana, who is being controlled by the Gaiaphage shots Edilio and tries to shoot Dekka. Dekka then tries to protect Edilio from the coyote pack, who are trying to eat him, thinking he is dead. The Coyotes turn on Dekka and almost kill her untill Lana returns and heals her. Lies In ''Lies'', Nerezza describes Dekka as 'fat black lesbian,' telling Zil to attack her. Plague In Plague. Dekka was, in fact, infected by Roaches (caused by the Greenies, or flying snakes) at one point and Sam did burn them out of her. But, later in the book, Dekka reveals that she was infected, and she will die. Sam ends up doing some last-minute surgery on her and, with the help of Lana, she lives. Dekka, thinking she was about to die, also confessed her feelings to Brianna, who, near the end of the book, seemed to be unsure of how to react and decides to shut her out. Fear In Fear, Dekka and Brianna aren't able to meet eye-to-eye until Dekka finally confronts Brianna about her feelings. Brianna screams that's she's only 13 and is like all other FAYZ girls: probably has a crush on Sam and had a thing with Computer Jack that she really didn't care about. Dekka and her make-up, calling themselves the "bad-ass sisters" and they go after Drake together. It doesn't go at all according to plan. Penny stops Dekka by giving her the image of her greatest fear: being infested with the bugs again. Orc is the one to rescue her and bring her back to Perdidio Beach. Dekka shows kindness to Orc and is unusually tender with him. Appearence Dekka is fifteen year-old tall, black girl. She is, according to Brianna, curvy although she doesn't "show it off". She does not dress very femininely and prefers to wear what she finds comfortable. Dekka is found intimadating by most of the kids because of not only her power and close reltionship with Sam, but for her strong physique. Relationships Dekka is a lesbian and has strong feelings for Brianna. Unfortunately for her, Brianna prefers to think of their relationship as sisterly. Dekka loves Brianna and is very protective of her. Dekka has few friends as she has difficulty opening up to others. She and Sam support each other and understand each other well, as they are both private people. If anything ever happens to Sam or Edilio, he hints that he would want her in charge. Dekka has no other notable friendships. Quotes: "There aren't going to be any lines like that, between freak and normal." -Sam "Sam, that's a great concept. And maybe you believe it. But I'm black and I'm a lesbian, so let me tell you: From what I know? Personal experience? There are always lines." -Dekka (Hunger) "If anyones hurts that girl, they don't get the chance to walk away." -Dekka (talking about Brianna in Hunger) "Of course sometimes the flu can be fatal. A girl can hope." - Dekka (Lies) "Yeah, we're not really the huggy type, are we?" -Dekka (after Sam makes an attempt to hug her) "No, because we black folk can't swim." -Dekka, after Sam asks if she can swim. (Plague) "Oh, and by the way, I brought a gun." - Dekka "OMG, are we going to be in danger?" - Taylor " No, Taylor. The gun is in case you get on my nerves." - Dekka (Plague) "What do we do now? I can't run very fast in the dark."-Breeze "Yep. But we still go after Drake. He's got Diana, and we can't leave her to him. He hates women, you know."-Dekka(Fear) "Yeah, well it turns out there aren't a lot of girls interested in me , either,"-Dekka "You mean boys."-Orc "No. I mean girls."-Dekka(Fear) Murders Commited By Dekka *Zil Sperry (Lies) Category:Mutant people Category:Surviors Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Town Council Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Coates Student Category:People Category:Protagonist Category:Mutant people Category:Surviors Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Town Council Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Coates Student Category:People Category:Protagonist Category:Former Coates